


The Soul's Sickness

by LizzieTheShortie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Good W. D. Gaster, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Medical Procedures, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Parent W. D. Gaster, Pre-Canon, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Worried Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieTheShortie/pseuds/LizzieTheShortie
Summary: Sans' has a measly 1 HP, and that causes some problems, but good thing Papyrus is there to help him!However, will that last for long?Stay tuned to find out!
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a fic that came from a dream. And that I started writing in the middle of the night. Welp, here I go.
> 
> I will probably be adding more tags as the story progresses. 
> 
> Please give me contructive criticism. Thank you!

  


The sound of a very intense cooking was heard from a particular fish shaped house in the damp Waterfall, known for its abundant amounts of water. As per usual, Undyne was doing one of her “warrior lessons” to her lanky, boney friend, Papyrus. Things were going as usual, they start really intense, then usually by the end then the house ends up engulfed in roaring flames. 

By that point, Undyne usually just had Papyrus go home. This time however, she thought she could try his hand at battling for once. This happened once in a while. 

“Hey Paps,” Undyne said as she gazed at her blazing home. “Wanna spar? We haven’t really done that in a while, but I think we could use a good exercise!” She had thrusted her arms downwardwith her knuckles upward proudly as she said that last part. 

“Sure, why not! I have some new patterns in store for you that will surely make you fall to your feet!” Papyrus exclaimed, galiently as his scarf blew in the nonexistent wind. His scarf tended to do that as though it seemed that it had expressed the emotions of the wearer as if it were a cat’s tail. Maybe because he wore it so long it grew it’s own sentience? No one really knows. 

Undyne and Papyrus started their raging battle. Undyne threw an attack, then Papyrus threw one of his one, then so on and so forth. This went on for about 15 turns, until a loud beeping burst their fun. At first both were reasonably startled, but then a panicked expression grew on the skeleton’s face. 

“Paps, hey what’s wrong?” the fish said in a worrying tone “Is everything alright? Did the noises scare ya? I know Alph gets-” Undyne was cut off. 

“Undyne, I have to go. I have to go now.” Papyrus said very quickly as he looked under his glove. “I’m so very sorry Undyne, I’ll have to cut this short. I have something very important I must to attend to. I’m sorry, I got to go. Bye!” Papyrus ran off quickly in the direction of Snowdin. 

Undyne, visibly and rightfully confused ran after her very panicked friend. “I’m comin’ with you, ya bonehead.” She said to herself, wondering what is happening. What could possibly get her friend so riled up all of a sudden? 

_____________

As Papyrus entered Snowdin, he saw a crowd outside of that dastardly diner called Grillby’s. “Oh no, oh no, oh no.” This is what he had feared. “Please not again. Come on Sans, please let this be one of your jokes. Please.’’ Papyrus ran even faster than he had ever run, I think. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne races to the rescue! But can she handle the task at hand? 
> 
> Stay tuned to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't know people would actually read my last chapter, but here we are!

As Papyrus entered Snowdin, he saw a crowd outside of that dastardly diner called  
Grillby’s. “Oh no, oh no, oh no.” This is what he had feared. “Please not again. Come on Sans,  
please let this be one of your jokes. Please.’’ Papyrus ran even faster than he had ever run.

One of the dogs, Dogaressa, had spotted Papyrus and had told him what had happened. “He had just been walking in and then he just passed out. There was a thing on his wrist that started beeping. We think he had fallen down? We don’t know what to do. We hope you do?”

Papyrus’ fears came to fruition at the sound of those words. He ran into the diner, only to see his brother on the floor, with Grilby holding him, making sure nothing bad happened to the short skeleton. He had quickly scooped him up. The fiery bartender looked up at Papyrus with a worried gaze. As the tall skeleton was making his way out, he said to maybe reassure the people of the diner, “I’m taking him to the labs. Don’t worry everyone! I got this.” His last words were said with a smile. The skeleton taken off faster than you could ever imagine. His messenger bag flailing around due to the sheer speed the skeleton was going.  
_____________  
Undyne was just leaving the watery region when a certain skeleton ran past. “What thehell?” She took off after the skeleton. What is going on with him? “Hey paps, what’s-” As she was running alongside Papyrus, she saw a very unconscious Sans. “Papyrus what happened! Did he fall down?”

Papyrus quickly but calmly said, but was still running, “Undyne, I need to get him to the labs. How fast can you run with weight?”

Undyne looked very puzzled at this question but answered anyway. “Um, pretty fast. No doubt I will be burnt out by the time I get there though. What do you need?” She was still keeping pace with the already very fast skeleton.

“I need you to carry us, or at least Sans. We need to get there as soon as possible. Hecan’t be long from stage two” Papyrus knew that she would get them there faster than he ever could.

The fish didn’t have to think twice. Although, she didn't know he meant by 'stage 2'. She hoisted Papyrus and his unconscious brother on her shoulders and took off like lightning. The blues and greys that painted Waterfall soon becamea incoherent blur of motion. The wind of the speed was very strong, but the skeleton persisted.

They soon had entered the dry, hot place called Hotland. Undyne was getting tired, but still persisted. She knew her friend was distressed. Past all the lava and fire, the Labs were up ahead. It was a bumpy ride for the skeleton brothers, but Papyrus made sure Sans was nice and steady.

“Ok Paps, the labs are just up ahead. I just have about 50 yards left.” the fish had said, not taking a second to rest. She looked tired, and she felt exhausted, but she kept on. Papyrus was holding his brother in his arms. He suddenly heard a quiet wheezing. He looked down to she that his brother was struggling to breathe. They were at the labs door at this point.

“Undyne, we don’t have much time. We need to get him stable. He doesn’t have much time “ Papyrus said as Undyne put him down. A worried expression grew on her face with those words

“What do you mean ‘He doesn’t have much time?’ Papyrus, you aren’t making too muchsense.” Undyne said, puzzled. Papyrus had opened the door. His expression had changed. He looked relaxed, but serious. This wasn’t the Papyrus she knew.

They walked into the lab. Papyrus laid Sans down and threw his bag aside. “Undyne, can you please try to get him breathing correctly? There should be a manual resuscitator in my bag. Just do even, repetitive pumps. I have to get some stuff.” Papyrus ran off. What was he talking about. Undyne looked in his bag to find a plethora of medical supplies. Soon she found a  
thing that had a part to squeeze and give someone air. She sorta knew what to do. She couldn’t have her best friend’s brother die on her. She would never forgive herself. All she could do now was just try.

“You better live, Sans. Or else I will make sure you get a nice hello when I get there.” Undyne said, almost seriously. She was doing as Papyrus asked.

“W-what is g-going on down h-here?” a familiar voice chimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!!!!! 
> 
> Sorry, I have to end the chapter here. But wait till next time! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Alphys appears! Can she help our troubled trout? And will we finally get an answer to what is happening with Sans? Stay tuned to find out!

“You better live, Sans. Or else I will make sure you get a nice hello when I get there.” Undyne said, almost seriously. She was doing as Papyrus asked

“W-what is g-going on down h-here?” a familiar voice chimed. It was Alphys. Undyne was very relieved that she had shown up.

“Alphys, I don’t know. But something is going on with Sans and Papyrus is acting weird.” Undyne said as she was faced toward the lizard. “Maybe you can help? I really don’t know how to do this.” Undyne looked uncharacteristically nervous.

Alphys ran over to see a very nervous fish and a very unconscious, suffocating skeleton. “W-where is Papyrus? W-what h-happened?” Alphys knelt down to help. 

“Paps went to get some stuff. And honestly, I don’t actually know. One minute Paps and I were training, the next minute we are running to the Labs with Sans.” Alphys and Undyne were trying to get Sans breathing. After a couple minutes of combined teamwork, they were successful. By that time, Papyrus had come back with several pieces of equipment. A medical bed, an automatic resuscitator, a soul monitor, and a couple IV bags and their holders. 

“Papyrus! Finally you're back!” Undyne yelled “What took you so long? I was almost worried you were going to become a single child.” Undyne had noticed the items that Papyrus had. “Hey, um Paps? What are those?” 

“Sorry it took so long Undyne. And Doctor Alphys?” He had just noticed the lizard behind Undyne. “Thank you for taking care of my brother in my absence.” Papyrus said with a nervous smile. He then picked his still unconscious brother and placed him on the bed. “These will help him recover. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” 

“Um P-papyrus? Sorry t-to bother b-but, what h-happened? And h-how do you k-know what to d-do?” Alphys nervously said. She wanted to know, but she didn’t want to force it out of him. 

“Well, my brother is sick. He has been as long as I have known. Since I was young, I had to learn to handle it. Dad taught me how to help with his episodes. Ever since he left, it had been harder. I used to have him guide me through the steps. But now, I have to do it alone. I’m 4used to it now. Sans has had quite a few since dad left.” Papyrus said as he was hooking his brother up to the machines and IV. 

“So what happened is that he had an ‘episode’?” Papyrus nodded “And he gets these often?” Papyrus nodded again. Undyne looked very sad. Her friend was battling something and she hadn’t known? 

“W-what exactly is he sick w-with? If t-that isn’t t-to much to ask.” Alphys wanted to know so maybe she could help.

Papyrus answered, “Dad called it SSMD or Severe Soul Magic Drainage.” Papyrus looked saddened. “Since he has such a low HP, his soul can be hurt much easier. His soul’s magical pulse can go down a lot if he overuses his magic. When that happens, I get alerted with this bracelet.” Papyrus shows them the bracelet under his glove. “Our dad designed them so we can help him if he is not with us at that moment.” 

“O-oh I’m sorry P-Papyrus.” Alphys stuttered. She and Undyne hadn’t known that one of their friends had such a burden to bear. “If it isn’t t-too much to ask, who w-was your dad?” 

“Our dad was actually the former royal scientist. His name was W.D. Gaster. He created the core.” Papyrus was actually proud to say that. “Although, no one remembers him other than Sans and I. He was kinda, erased from existence?” Undyne and Alphys were puzzled at that last sentence. 

“O-oh. Well a-anyway, anything w-we need to k-know about this illness? Like h-how long he will be h-here and any other s-symptoms? Also, I-i don’t think I have heard of, S-Severe Soul Magic D-Drainage, w-was it?” Alphys hadn’t recognized it. It sounded a lot like falling down.

Papyrus grabbed a book that was in his bag. It looked a bit tattered, but otherwise in good condition. “Here Doctor Alphys. This is the journal that dad wrote notes in whenever Sans had gotten sick. It may find you with good use. Just make sure to bring it back.” Papyrus handed the journal over to the lizard. 

“A-are you s-sure I can borrow t-this?” Alphys nervously said. She really didn’t want to do something that someone didn’t want.

Papyrus gave a smile. “Of course you can!” Papyrus knew Alphys was one to doubt herself, so he made it clear that she could do anything she wanted to. “To answer your questions though,” He sat silent for a second before continuing. “He may be here for a while. Usually after an episode, he was bedridden for days. Sometimes even weeks.” Undyne and Alphys looked shocked. Weeks?! That is quite a long recovery time. Even for monsters. “And the reason you don’t know about it, Doctor Alphys, is because according to my dad, it is very rare. Only a few recorded cases. Dad was trying to find a cure, but after years of research, realized there was none. All we could do was give him magic supplement pills and magic replenishers for when he did have an episode.” This was something the two did not want to hear. But if Papyrus knows what is going on, then they will trust his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo is Sans finally OK? welp, next time you will find out! Also, there is going to be a prologue posted soon! So keep your eyes out for that!!


	4. Background Exposition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! A small bit of backstory! Read to find out what it's about!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, mental has been shit and parents have been assholes and taking away my electronics.

The school bell chimed as another school day came to a close. Dozens of elementary-aged monster children piled out of the front doors to go home. Among all the chaos, there was a young, eccentric skeleton that was about 9 years old. He bounded down the steps that lead out of the school. The skeleton soon noticed his father and ran over. 

¨Where’s my brother? Has he gotten better?¨ The little skeleton asked his tired-looking father. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep.

¨I’m sorry, Papyrus. But it seems like he hasn’t gotten any better. It actually seems like he might have gotten worse.” Papyrus’ father looked disappointed in himself. A frown grew on the smaller skeleton’s face. 

After a few moments of silence, Papyrus spoke. ¨Can we get him a gift? To make him feel better?” A nervous smile was on the small skeleton’s face. 

“I don’t see why not.” Papyrus was overjoyed to hear that. He had saved money for himself, but he thought that this occasion was worthy of his allowance. They had walked down to a shop in their hometown, Snowdin. The shop was owned by a nice bunny monster.

The two skeletons had walked into the shop. ¨Welcome! What can I get you today?” The shopkeeper said with the usual “customer service” smile and voice. She hadn’t noticed it was one of her regulars. She looked embarrassed. “Well isn’t it some of my favorite skeletons! What can I get you all?”

“We were wondering if I can get something for my brother?” the small skeleton chimed. The bunny knew the skeleton family well enough to know each member and what they liked and disliked. 

“Oh? And what would you like to get him?” The shopkeep asked. She almost looked confused about why Sans wasn’t there. Usually, when they came to her shop, they all came as a family. 

Papyrus looked around for a bit until his eyes locked on a particular item. “Dad, can we get this for him? I bet he’ll really like it!” He ran over to the item in question and held it up proudly. It was a blue hooded jacket that looked far too big for Sans. 

The skeleton father had a smile on his face. “I don’t see why not. Go on and bring it to the counter.” Papyrus promptly ran to the counter. The bunny had a smile on her face.

“Ok, looks like that will be 60 g.” The shopkeep said. She was getting a bag ready. The skeleton's father paid for the gift.

“Thank you again Bunnella.” the skeletal father said. He was about to turn away to leave, but then Bunnella motioned to talk to him. He had a feeling on the subject she was going to bring up. “Yes?” 

The shopkeep said in a hushed tone “Gaster, where is Sans? Usually, you all come in together.” Yep, the question he expected.

“He, um” Gaster had to think of an answer. “He is really sick.” Bunnell looked shocked and saddened. She could tell her friend was grieving. 

“Oh my.” The bunny raised a hand to her mouth in shock. “How is Papyrus taking all this?” 

“Not well, that’s for sure. He asks about him every time I go to pick him up from school. Tries to talk to Sans, even though he is sleeping. It’s really hard.” Gaster sighed “No one told me about this part of parenting. Heh, I guess that is what I get for not studying up.” The skeleton tried to joke but ultimately failed. 

The bunny reached out to the skeleton’s shoulder. “Gaster, I know right now is tough. But you have to remember the good as well. Sans will get better, and it will get easier. You just have to keep hope.” Bunnell tried to soothe the doctor. “Besides, it is just a cold, right? He will get better in no time!” 

Gaster sighed. “Sorry, but this isn’t any normal ailment.” He took a second to collect his thoughts before resuming. “His soul is draining magic faster than would be considered normal. And because he has such a miserable HP-” A tug was on Gaster’s coat. 

“Dad, can we go home now? I want to give Sans his present” Papyrus was very anxious to get home. 

“Sure thing Papyrus.” He waved at the shopkeeper “See you later, I guess!” The two skeletons walked out the door as the bunny waved farewell. 

“Gosh, what have you got on your hand’s friend,” Bunnell said to herself as she sighed. 

__________ 

The two skeletons entered their home. As soon as he could, Papyrus ran upstairs to his brother’s room. Gaster, although exhausted, followed. Up the stairs and down the hall he went. As he drew nearer, the sound of machines painted the air. Gaster could also hear Papyrus speaking, presumably to his brother. Gaster sighed and made his way into the room. In there, it was filled with medical things and other machines. Sans had been attached to many things, mainly a soul monitor, a couple of IVs, and a device that helped him breathe. Being the royal scientist had its perks when it came to getting life-saving equipment.

“Dad, why won’t he wake up? I want to give him his gift.“ Papyrus looked visibly upset. And rightfully so, being his age. “I just want my brother back. Is that too much to ask?” The short skeleton began to sob. To him, this was comparable to losing his brother. Not being able to talk, play, or even have a bedtime story. 

“Papyrus, his soul’s magic is still very low. It may be a while before he will wake up.” Gaster hated seeing his sons like this, broken. It rotted him to his very core. One, that was physically unavailable at the moment, the other just wanting to see his brother again. 

“Can you give him more magic?” the small skeleton asked. 

“I have been giving him some, you know that.” Gaster went over to check Sans’ IVs and soul monitor. “If I give him more, he might become sicker. You wouldn’t want that, would you? I’m sure if we just give him a few-” 

“WHY CAN’T HE JUST BE BETTER ALREADY!” Papyrus screamed. The skeleton had stormed out of the room, crying. Gaster didn’t want this. He never wanted this. 

The older skeleton slumped into a chair. He let out a ragged sigh. “Shit.” He balled his hands into fists. “I don’t know how to do this. I can’t do this.” Gaster reached into his pocket to grab his phone. “Maybe Asgore will know what to do?“ The distraught father had the king on speed dial, so he called. 

The phone had rung twice before a familiar voice was heard. “Howdy?” It was Asgore, the underground’s king and close friend of Gaster. 

“Hey, Asgore.” Gaster tried to hide the fact that he was not doing well. “Can I talk to you? Like, in person?”

“Sure thing, old friend. When will you be around?” The fluffy king questioned. He seemed to always have time to spare, maybe because the underground was a quiet place and not much happened.

“I can probably go over in half an hour. Just got to tell Papyrus that I’m leaving.” Gaster said, looking at the time. 

“Why don’t you bring him with you? I never mind having either of the boys’ companies.” Asgore was a kind soul, despite his recent actions. He loved children for they brought joy to his and everyone’s lives.  
“I believe he is far too upset.” the skeleton knew he had upset his youngest son, he just didn’t know how to fix it. Besides, even if he wasn’t upset he probably wouldn’t want to leave his brother if he had the choice.

“Okay. Well, I’ll be awaiting your arrival.” the king said. He had a feeling his friend was upset, he just didn’t know why.

The two said their goodbyes and hung up. Gaster walked out of his eldest’s room, sighing and regretting his life decisions. Walking down the hall to the downstairs, Gaster heard soft sobbing. The room the noise was coming from was closed, but he could still hear what was going on. It was Papyrus. He was crying and pleading for his brother to be better. Gaster was about to knock on the door, but he decided against it. He would just write a note instead. 

With being all set, Gaster headed out. Traveling across the underground was surprisingly easy despite having radically different climates throughout. The underground was smaller than it seemed, so it made travel much quicker to go from one side of the underground to the other. 

Finally, Gaster had made it to the Throne Room. The Throne Room was decorated with flowers of gold. King Fluffybuns, as some people call him, had the hobby of gardening. He grew all the flowers in his garden. Maybe it was therapeutic to him? 

Asgore had just walked into the flower-covered room. “Howdy Gaster! So what did you want to talk about?” The fluffy king had a silver tray with a teapot and two teacups on it. Each of the porcelain dining ware was painted with the same flowers. “Gaster?” a worried look was on the king’s face as he saw his friend’s face. Gaster had looked like he had been crying.

“How did you do it?” Gaster was looking at the ground like a guilty child.

“Gaster, what do you mean?” Asgore put down the tray and made his way over to the skeleton. 

“How did you keep your composure while your child is sick?” Asgore was startled by this. Was one of his children sick? 

“Is one of the boys sick?” Asgore, showing concern for his friend’s situation.

Gaster took a deep breath and began. “Yes, unfortunately. Sans is gravely ill and hasn‘t woken up since he-” the doctor paused. He wondered if that was the right wording. He put his hand on the king’s shoulder. “I think I should tell you what is going on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
